hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Tales
Archives Approved Archive 1 Ivyeyes Destiny On the MistClan Myths and Tales page it has a few lines about what will happen. What do you guys think? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) New Leader I am going to hand Project Tales over to Birchy. Dapplestar 10:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 8O What? No! Um... Gah! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 14:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Why Not? Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What project would you have to Lead then? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 14:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I lead Project Art. :3 Misty dosen't edit. Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Um... okay... BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If you don't want to, you don't have to. :3 Its just like writing fanfiction for these Clans. See the last message...Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyya sorry for not editing. I left a message on project art. --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 15:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Does that mean you'd like to lead Project TAles? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) LeafClan's Decision Hey guys! LeafClan's Decision is about MistClan being chased out by rats and LeafClan have to choose whether to let them take refuge with them and risk leading the rats to their camp. The leader decides against letting them stay, but the medicine cat has a dream from StarClan and sees the kits of MistClan dying, and persuades their leader to let the MistClan cats stay until the rats have gone. Fawny! Please could you give me the names of MistClan... *Leader *Deputy *Two warrios *the queens, their mates and their kits Thank you! ;D --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 16:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This sounds very good! Here are the listings: *'Leader: '''Brackenstar (Leader before Dapplestar) *'Deputy: 'Dapplesong (Dapplestar as deputy) *'Warriors: 'Icestorm (His time before deputy) and Goldenfur (She needs something to do. Sorry Birchy *'Queen, Mate & Kits: '''Echoheart (Just has kits), Lightiningstrike, Spottedkit, Foxkit, Molekit and Birdkit. Um and if some kits die, please say as Echoheart might need another kit so it can die. :) Also, the leader before Spottedstar might need to be the LeafClan leader. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) How Emberstar got her name- comments & approval needed :) Hey guys ^^ This is my first tale, and I would like editing comments/approval etc. I hope it doesn't go dodgy when I save, because it's paragraphed and everything xD Brightfrostof SunClan... 17:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This is very good but I've had to start a new article on it see here. Comments: Emberstar was also know to be very hot-headed, is there anyway you could squeeze that into it? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okiedokie :) I shall try, but seeing as she's only a few days-old kit it might only be a sentence or two. Brightfrostof SunClan... 06:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Added a few extras to it, such as Emberstar's ginger paws, and also her being mentioned as hot-headed. Brightfrostof SunClan... 11:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC)